


Stars

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "Great, so, you're tellin' me that a bunch of old, dead guys are watchin' you on a secret date with your three secret boyfriends," Janja said flatly."Oh, shut up. It was just a kid's story."





	Stars

Kion shifted on the grass. His hand found Cheezi's, and his other was still twined with Janja's. He turned his head to confirm that Chungu hadn't left his side. His arm was hurting in this position, but it was worth it to have contact with all of his boyfriends in some way. He looked back up to the stars.

The quiet was too much for him, with the only sound being crickets in the distance. Cheezi, thankfully, seemed to sense this, and spoke up, "My mom used to tell me stories about stars. Said they were fireflies that got stuck."

"Knowing you, you believed her," Janja said, though not unkindly.

"I was six," Cheezi defended himself. Kion and Chungu both gave soft laughs at that.

After a moment, Kion spoke, "My dad used to tell me that everyone in our family who'd died was watching from the stars."

"Great, so, you're tellin' me that a bunch of old, dead guys are watchin' you on a secret date with your three secret boyfriends," Janja said flatly.

"Oh, shut up. It was just a kid's story." Kion had to laugh, though, smiling over at Janja. Janja caught his eye, and squeezed his hand.

"For all you know, it was a kid's story," Janja said teasingly. "And, who's to say they aren't watchin', anyway?"

"If they are, they should keep their noses outta other people's business," Chungu said, nuzzling his head further into Kion's neck. "Can I sleep here?"

"I wish, but no. I have to get home soon."

"Aww," his boyfriends said in unison. Kion chuckled, and let go of Cheezi and Janja's hands. He sat up, shifting Chungu off of him gently, and rolled his shoulder. Yeah, that was gonna hurt in the morning.

"You can ride with us, we'll drop you off," Janja said as he stood. He held out a hand for Kion, which he took gratefully. Kion and Janja then helped Cheezi and Chungu to stand. Kion followed his boyfriends across the field, where Janja's car was waiting.

Kion leaned against the cool window as Janja drove all of them to their respective homes, Kion's being the first one. It was a little out of the way for him to go to Kion's first, but it was fine. Kion chuckled as they all playfully blew him kisses as he got out of the car.

He was silent as he crept into the house, not even daring to breathe. It didn't stop the floor from squeaking, though. He winced as the sound echoed in his ears, and he saw the light in the upstairs hallway turn on. His heart dropped as his father came down the steps.

"Where were you?"

"At... At Bunga's," Kion said weakly. "We got caught up in a video game. Sorry..."

"How did you get home?"

"I walked."

Kion met his father's gaze evenly, trying not to betray his lies. He wasn't ready for his dad to know - not yet.

Finally, his dad sighed. "Just get to bed, and make sure this doesn't happen again."

Kion nodded, swallowed thickly, and went past his dad to get up the stairs.

"Kion," his father spoke, making him freeze, "are those grass stains on your shirt?"

Think, think, think!

"I... I fell."

Silence for a moment, making Kion's heart pound. He didn't dare turn around to look.

"Put that shirt in the laundry room, then go to bed."

"Y-yeah. Okay."

Kion held in his sigh of relief until he was back in his room. "Thank god..."

He got a text on his phone. He pulled it from his pockets, seeing a text from Janja.

'Wanna do that again tomorrow?'

He'd nearly gotten caught. But he loved being so close to his boyfriends, without worry of someone finding them...

'Sure'


End file.
